


A Snow Day

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 20





	A Snow Day

Contrary to what everyone else believed, Sirius had always been an early riser. As he looked out of the window, a warm smile spread across his face. He quickly walked back to the bed and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s head.

“Good morning.” He whispered. Remus hummed in response but then promptly went back to sleep. Sirius put on his dressing robe and headed to the kitchen. He had been living with Remus since they left Hogwarts and he had never been happier. Sirius knew he wasn’t the best at cooking, but spending so many years with Remus had made him quite the expert and making hot chocolate. He poured himself some tea and some hot chocolate for his boyfriend. Sirius heard Remus wake up and then the shower turned on upstairs. Suddenly, Remus was in the kitchen, his hair disheveled and a horrified expression on his face.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? And why aren’t you dressed? We are going to be late for work, Padfoot.” Sirius chuckled and pecked Remus’ lips softly, placing the warm hot chocolate in his perpetually cold hands.

“ **It’s a snow day** . Although, you’re dressed and I would hate for that to go to waste.” It didn’t take Sirius too long after that to go and get dressed himself. He knew Remus loved his ripped black jeans so he chose to wear those, weather be damned. He also wore his favorite Guns ‘n’ Roses shirt (a Muggle rock band Lily had introduced him to) and his leather jacket. Sirius rarely ever stepped out of the house without his leather jacket. Upon Remus’ insisting, he also added his old Gryffindor scarf to the ensemble.

“Where are we going?” Remus asked as the couple stepped out of their apartment.

“I don’t know. It’s snowing and you looked sexy as all fuck so I just wanted to go out.”

“Siri, you know I’m just wearing a shirt and a sweater, right?”

“Hmm, and you somehow manage to make that work.” Remus’ already pink cheeks turned pinker. Sirius loved how even after being together for so long, he still managed to make Remus blush with the slightest compliments. He noticed how small snowflakes were entangling themselves into his boyfriend’s hair. As he reached up to brush them off, Remus put his hand on Sirius’ waist and pulled him closer. It wasn’t very often that he engaged in public displays of affection but Sirius wasn’t one to complain. He allowed Remus’ mouth to crash on his own, making a silent mental note of planning more dates on snow days.


End file.
